Rue Britannia
The wonderful dulcet tunes of the British national anthem blare out across the nation, as the news comes on. "Good evening. Tonight our cherished King, Lord Chumley has announced a special ceremony at Buckingham Palace. A new power plant is to be opened and dedicated to the Autobots." Chumley appears on the screen. "Yes, with my son in the EDC, I have been convinced to dedicate this station to the Autobots. I am sure with Jayson by my side, I will continue to help the Autobots. Without him, I'm not sure WHAT I'd do!" The newscaster shuffles her papers. "We have also had a message from the Prime Minister's office that a special announcement will be made. I for one can't wait!" Buckingham Palace! The gardens have been opened up to visitors, dignitaries and the press of the world, as people mill about. Another buffet full of delicious food, such as marmite and salad cream is laid out. A huge stage is at one end, with King Lord Chumley standing atop it, crown on his head. He shuffles some papers, stroking his moustache as he looks out at the people arriving Coaster XO Raindance says, "Yay" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "...No." Deadeye says, "I have a bad feeling about this" Coaster XO Raindance says, "British pie isn't like the pie you know, Slag" Slag says, "Then only good news you have, is me Slag smash you for not having pie." Prime Minister Powerglide says, "I hate you." Saboteur Foxfire says, "No smashing!" Slag says, "Small fox like dumb Powerglide?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I didn't say *that*..." Powerglide stands over the buffet table with his arms crossed over his chest; silently brooding over the fact he can't eat any of it. "This blows...” Slag says, "Then why no smash?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Because Rodimus would get mad." Prime Minister Powerglide says, "Whaat? Foxface and I are great friends!" A little kid runs under Powerglide's feet and starts eating a Pot Noodle, staring up at Powerglide. "YUM YUM!" he shouts, mouth open and full of noodle Saboteur Foxfire says, "If we were friends, you wouldn't call me 'foxface'." The sounds of footsteps is heard almost like thunder. Then it happens. The footsteps increase and SLAG appears, charging for the buffet table, charging at full speed as if he is going to trample Powerglide and table! Coaster XO Raindance says, "But you do have the face of a fox" Powerglide tries his best not to look at the child because he knows if he does he will be sent into an uncontrollable rage and once he awakes from his blackout he will be in jail. "........Hmpth." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, that's just because, you know...I *am* a fox!" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "So... Foxface is an appropriate name." Saboteur Foxfire says, "We are not friends, Powerglide. You've never made an *effort* to be friends. You're always picking fights and making fun of me and others. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it." Hot Spot is standing at the far side of the grounds, he's all alone and after what happened the last time these combustible elements were together in the same place... An explosive incident. Hot Spot stands up straight and watches as the humans and some mechs move around the grounds, he then sees Slag and his trouble-o-meter hits on high and with the so called prime minister here as well... it's not going to be good. Last time he saw those two Slag was chasing him across London. Prime Minister Powerglide says, "Like I said, we're good friends." Bumblebee has arrived. Dr. Arkeville putters about the buffet in his mecha-wheelchair, inconspicuously trying to confiscate all the tea lights for his own mysterious, scientific, EVIL purposes. (Hey, they're almost as good as Bunsen burners.) He does not a portfolio. Frenzy has arrived. "Damn it, Slag! How many times do I have to tell you YOU ARE BANISHED FROM ENGLAND?!" Powerglide shouts while throwing his fists around to further his point. King Lord Chumley strokes his moustache again and waves regally at Powerglide. "I say, Prime Minister!" he calls. "Is everything ready for your big speech?" He then leans into the microphone. "I do say, big blue fire engine. Please stop that dinosaur from destroying the buffet. Westminster Abbey was bad enough, but should he knock over the Marmite pinwheels, well..." Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR is driving around London, heading for the location of the celebration, Buckingham Palace, and he is carrying a passenger within him, "If I may ask Mr. Redfield," he says to him. "What is your take on this," he asks. "Especially since you are to be married, but do not want to?" he asks. "Moreover, I feel that Lord Chumley has other moltives for holding this celebration," and a map appears on his monitor, a satellite view of the Palace, "It appears that Lord Chumley is on the stage waiting, and that the buffet table is being guarded by Powerglide. I have picked a number of possible options for escape if you so need it," he adds as he drives to the palace. Slag growls at Powerglide and stops over the table. He glares at Dr. Arkeville and snorts a small burst of heat at him, growling. "Humie...You in way of ME Slag's pie." He bellows. Suddenly, Bumblebee appears in this scene and is leaning close to Powerglide. "Uhm," he says quietly to the Autobot-turned-public-official. "..What does 'moltives,' mean? I think we're going to need the Oxford-English Dictionary on this one, Pee-Em Peej." Compton Xabat, who is currently hiding inside Fairway's vehicular mode, is slouched over a bit, poking just his eyes out over the dashboard. Not because he's lazy, mind you, but because he's trying to avoid getting noticed by Chumley. "Dammit, tell those Autobots to calm down! All my efforts will be wasted if you start killing British officials, legitimate ones or no!" he hisses to his ride. Jayson Redfield is sporting quite a few bruises as a result of last night's battle. That's not what he's sulking about though. His arms are folded and one leg is crossed over the other as he sits in Deadeye's passenger seat, letting the Autobot do all the driving. He doesn't look too thrilled. "It's all a sham," he answers. "I'm sure of it. The worst part is I don't even *like* girls." He sighs. "In any case, I think the only reason Chumley is being nice to you Autobots is because of me. So at least one good thing came out of this." Powerglide groans under his breath. Whoever keeps inviting Slag to these things needs to be demoted. "I don't know," he responds to Bumblebee. "I think he means molotovs." Dr. Arkeville looks over the bevy of giant space robots thoughtfully, pondering what technology could be gleaned if only he had the chance to dissect one. Or perhaps vivisect. That is always so much more enlightening. And fun. He quiets as King Lord Chumley announces that the dim-witted airplane is going to make a speech, wishing that perhaps he had a fat cat he could sit on his lap. He already has the robotic hand. DeLorean DMC-12 idles near the palace, sticking close to his Autobot comrades. He's unfortunate enough to have been chosen as Compton Xabat's escort. He observes Slag's antics with some amusement. "Certainly, Mr. Xabat," says, projecting his voice solely through the car's speakers. Then, to his comrades, he says, "Slag, Powerglide," he says, "May I suggest you separate for now? You can argue later. Frenzy flips, folds and shrinks down, changing into a black and red cassette tape. Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR drives and nod, "I agree," he says to him. "I feel that the missing royal family are around London and I feel that perhaps I can scan for them during the celebration. If they can be located, I can notify you and you can notify the other EDC who might be in the area," he states as the image of the Palace disappears and a smaller image of the road a head is seen, aerial view looking down. "We will be arriving to the Palace in about 5 minutes," he says simply as he scans the crowd, "And it appears that a number of spectators are here as well. I suggest that you exit via the driver side door," he adds. "If you would like, I can give you a radio if I notice anything that should not be here," he mentions. Slag growls as he tries to move the human in the wheelchair with his horn then will lean in, mouth open as he takes a bite of refreshments, AND table, once again, biting off a chunk, more specifically the Marmite pinwheels. "Sounds good to me," says Jayson. Powerglide pulls out his mini notepad and takes a look at it. "Hmm....Bee, I'm gunna be honest...I'm not so sure about this speech." He flips a few pages. It's mostly drawings of him stepping on people he doesn't like. "I'm nervous!" With an iPhone Space-G in hand, Bumblebee loads up his dictionary app to look up 'molitive.' "No no, that makes no sense, Peej. He said 'Lord Chumley has other /moltives/ for holding this celebration.' You can't celebrate with a molotov, Peej! At least, not anything legal." Bumblebee pokes at the screen of his mobile, loading another word. "Oh! I think he means MOTIVE!" The small Autobot tilts his horned head back, his blue optics glimmering with question. "..but why would he say molitive? Maybe he has a speech impedime---oh hey Slag!" Bumblebee offers a friendly wave in the direction of the most hostile Dinobot around. Chumley leans over the microphone again, giving Powerglide a wink. "Can all officials please make their way to the stage!" he announces. "The presentation will begin soon, and the Prime Minister will make his speech. And... and where IS the Prince?" Slag munches on his bite of refreshments and when Bumblebee waves Hi, Slag just growls and nods as he turns to Chumley then takes another bite of refreshments and table, a sickeningly loud CRUNCH of wood, metal and glass breaking with each bite. Powerglide gasps at Chumley's words. He grabs Bumblebee by the shoulders and shakes him. "I'M SO NERVOUS! What if I mess up and by reputation is RUINED!? Oh God, oh God...Wish me luck, buddy!" DeLorean DMC-12 is not at all surprised that Slag and Powerglide are paying him no attention. He keeps a watchful eye on the spectators, adjusting the tint on his windows to provide the hunched-down Xabat more privacy. As if on cue, a black Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR pulls into the Palace and as this happens. A panel opens in the area of the glove box, "This will let me talk with you off frequency, if the Decepticons are listening in," Deadeye says to him. "Additionally Fairway is here with Mister Xabat," he says. "We will be passing them in a moment," and he slows as he approaches the Palace and drives in after the Guards look and see who it is. He moves off slowly and parks, and waits for Jayson, "Good luck Mr. Redfield,"he says simply. If you need help, just say so." and the doors unlock and now Jayson can exit if he wishes. Bumblebee looks to Powerglide after Slag growls in reply. "He's a very misunderstood Dinobot," he explains. "Aaah!" he squeals as Powerglide shakes him. His horned head rocks atop his shoulders like a Bobble-Head doll. Trying to regain Powerglide's calmness, Bumblebee reaches out to settle his hands on the flying Autobot's shoulders. "I don't think you have to worry about your reputation, Peej!" Because it's way ruined anyway. "Just relax, okay? You've made a spectacle out of yourself before; you can easily do it again. Just... uh... don't embarrass Rodimus. Or me. Or... the rest of the Autobots. Or... Cybertron... or... Earth... or... okay, you might really want to hire a speech writer or something! Uhm.." Bumblebee makes a face. This pep-talk isn't going well. He decides to fake it, offering Powerglide a bright smile, "Good luck, ol' buddy!" Compton Xabat nods to the car he's inside of, which he will, later on, realize is very odd. "Good, good, let that fat fool prance around like the idiot he is, make his speeches and gestures. Soon I'm going to have my revenge on him once it becomes apparent he no longer has ANY CLAIM TO THE THRONE!" He grins maliciously. "Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh! Hahaha!" Deadeye says, "Mr. Redfield and I have arrived at the Palace." "Thanks. I'll need it." Jayson exits Deadeye through the driver's side and then stretches. He glances around--he stares at Slag for a moment--then he blinks and spots Chumley. He sighs, collects himself, and approaches. "Hello, Your Majesty," he says in a tone that suggests he's trying not to show disgust. An unsuspecting spectator finds an old red and black cassette tape just lying on the ground outside and he'd been looking for a new tape for his classic style stereo system. So checking that no one was looking, he quickly scoops it up and slips it in his pocket after all it wouldn't do to be seen taking garbage from off the street. If it wasn't for all these nostalgia collectors the tapes would have a lot harder time infiltrating anywhere, so thank heavens for people unwilling to move on to new tech. Bumblebee says, "Okay, that's good! I think King Chumley Lord... er... Lord... Chum... King... whatever! He's been looking all over the place for him!" Powerglide breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Bee. You're....YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND!" Apparently the pep talk worked perfectly. Powerglide bounds over to the stage. "CHUMLEY! OKAY! I have my speech ready!" He waves it around in the air. Deadeye says, "London traffic is not the best, plus with the celebration, it was difficult to get through without being noticed by the press. I am going to scan for the Lost Royal Family while I am here. Perhaps they are being held nearby."" Bumblebee says, "Sounds good. Just, uh, don't shoot anybody while you do it!" Slag says, "Me Slag want shoot people!" Slag says, "Why him get shoot people?!" "Excellent" Chumley adjusts the crown on his head as he smiles. "And are you wearing your special medallion of office, Prime Minister?" he smirks, as Jayson bounds up. He opens his arms wide in an attempt to embrace the poor 'prince'. "Jayson my boy, splendid to see you here, splendid! And once I gift this new power station to your Autobot friends, I am sure we will get along even better!" Bumblebee says, "No no no. He's /not/ shooting anyone." Deadeye says, "I do not plan on it," he says. "Especially since the preservation of human life is part of my programming." Deadeye says, "Slag can shoot in my place if he likes." Slag says, "YAY!" Bumblebee says, "Oh okay. Congratulations, Slag! You are our new sharpshooter and multimedia collection guy!" "Well, duuhhhh! Of course I am!" Powerglide points to the medal stuck to his chest. It's shined and polished and makes him look totally professional. He pulls out his magnetic red tie and puts it on. "Phew....Okay...Stay calm, PG. Stay calm...” DeLorean DMC-12 swallows his criticism of Xabat's sinister demeanor. Instead, he flicks on the AC. "Is my position to your liking, Mr. Xabat?" Jayson Redfield is embraced. He doesn't look at all comfortable about it. It's more like an 'ew' expression. "Yeah...sure..." Bumblebee breathes his own sigh of relief as it worked. "Whew." Then, Powerglide pulls out his magnetic red tie and puts it on. There is only one small problem with this: Powerglide is red, too. "..We're just going to have to get him a black tie or something, later...” he sighs to no one in particular. Giving the side of his head a light scratch, Bumblebee starts looking around. Being the Autobot with the most visual acuity, he'll easily be able to keep an eye on things. When they're right in front of him and obviously seen by anyone else. Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR sits in the parking area that he was allowed to be in and begins to scan the various buildings and area around the Palace for anyone who maybe hidden within or under it. HE also has a map on the window that marks areas of interest and keeps scanning as he sends a message. Powerglide adjusts his tie and stares down at Jayson out of the corner of his eye. "Try not to make me look bad, twerp. Heheh." Deadeye says, "Fairway, from your location, can you scan the area to try to locate anyone who maybe hidden from sight? Perhaps if we look together, we can find the missing royal family. Or perhaps Mr. Xabat might know of a possible location or locations."" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "Hey Bee! What do you think of my /prime minister tie/?" Slag looks about, growling at people around HIS buffet table and the people begin walking off. He growls as he looks about to try and pick which humie he can shoot. He got yelled at for shooting humies but he figured if he used stun beams, he can get away with it. Jayson Redfield just sticks his tongue out at Powerglide. Powerglide shakes a fist at Jayson, "Why I oughta..." Slag says, "It red like you Powerglide, so it dumb!" Bumblebee sigh! "..Yeah, Slag is right. .. Surprisingly. . . Uh, you're red too. I don't think anyone else is going to notice!" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "Well, of course it's red! It's my favorite color...” "Ladies, gentlemen and space robots!" King Lord Chumley stands at the microphone, starting his speech. "It is wonderful to see you all here today. Men of all nations, united under the banner of peace and Britishness." He coughs slightly. "Today I am here to declare a new bond between the Autobots and Britain, one which I am sure will continue. I hereby dedicate the new Nunton Power Plant to the Autobot cause of peace and harmony. And I will also make a personal donation to the war orphan fund!" He takes a step back. "And now Prime Minister Powerglide will make a speech. I am not sure what it will be about, but he promises it will be quite... enlightening." The king smiles again, and his hand brushes against one of the jewels in his crown. It flickers with light slightly, as if catching the sun. But it is a bit overcast. Bumblebee says, "But... it... blends... oh nevermind." Saboteur Foxfire says, "No kidding." Deadeye says, "I agree with Bumblebee, a black tie would be more fitting for this situation." Fairway says, "I'll do so, friend Deadeye. An intelligent suggestion. Thank you." Bumblebee lets out another sigh. "If Peej ends up having a long career in Earth politics, we're going to have to make a new designation in the Autobot roster! The Britibots!" Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR sits as he listens. Deadeye says, "It will just add to his ego more Bumblebee." Coaster XO Raindance says, "Oh let him have his fun" Coaster XO Raindance says, "He's not hurting anyone" Slag yells. "Me Slag not space robot, Me Slag DINOBOT!!!" He bellows at the king and snarls at the humies who dare call him a space robot! Compton Xabat stares at the DeLorean’s AC vents dubiously. "Hm, that's fine. Just don't even think of putting some sort of nerve gas in there! I have contacts in the media who *know* the Autobots have me under their custody." Deadeye says, "Hot Spot, I suggest a secondary channel for us to use during this event." Deadeye says, "It would also allow Mr. Xabat to speak to all of us as well." Bumblebee pauses. "..isn't he a bad guy?" Grimlock has arrived. Coaster XO Raindance says, "He's a bit of a bounder" Deadeye says, "Yes, but he is here helping I believe. Additionally, he might offer us some info that we do not know." Bumblebee groans, "Optimus told me there'd be days like this." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And you didn't believe him?" Powerglide steps up to the podium and slaps his notebook down on top of it so he can pretend to know what he's talking about. "Ahem. Yes... People of England! I have come to a decision regarding my position. This...This is hard for me to say but...” Suddenly, Powerglide stops talking. He just stands there for a few seconds, seemingly in a daze. When he finally starts again, he seems different. Strange.....r than usual. "People of England....Today I come to you with an important announcement....Today we stand up to the other countries. Today we pave our way to victory. We have sat idle for too long! Our neighbors have taken advantage of us AND TODAY WE END THAT! I, POWERGLIDE, PRIME MINISTER OF ENGLAND DECLARE WAR ON EUROPE!" Dr. Arkeville wheels around behind someone rather tall. And the Autobots are rather tall. The doctor is a bit of coward, as most evil scientists are, and well... King Lord Chumley may have gone haring off in a crazy direction of his own, but he's the Minister without Portfolio under Chumley. This makes everything rather awkward. DeLorean DMC-12 turns the AC down a little. "You can trust me, Mr. Xabat. Expect no subterfuge." He initiates his combat visor's protocols. His headlights turn a very subtle shade of red. He slowly and carefully scans the surrounding area, the spectators, his fellow Autobots. "Anything specific I should be watching for, Mr. Xabat?" Slag says, "him optymus stupid." Fairway says, "Best bite your tongue, Dinobot." "...." Bumblebee stares at Powerglide. His eyes bright blue and his mouth set open in an O-shape of surprise. "Uh, Powerglide?" Jayson points out. "England is *part* of Europe." King Lord Chumley looks a bit dodgy as he coughs and loudly states. "Gosh, I did not expect that. Nothing to do with me. Oh Prime Minister!" Deadeye says, "....." Bumblebee's head sags forward as he intercepts it with his hand. "We're in big, big trouble." Dr. Arkeville drops a load of the tea lights on the ground, and his jaw drops. Wait, what? He snaps, "That's /crazy/. And I have a degree in mad - ahem - clinical psychology. I would know!" The tea lights start to smolder... Deadeye says, "Did he just say we declare war on Europe?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What?" Bumblebee says, "..No.. He said the /British/ declare war on Europe." Powerglide claps his hands and a huge map of Europe appears behind him. "Belgium and France...WILL BE OURS!" He points at the map and the pink color of England begins to seep out over the other countries until the entire map is pink. Compton Xabat's jaw drops open. "What the!? He can't declare war on Europe!" He's so taken aback by what just happened that he barely hears Fairway's question! "HE CAN'T DECLARE WAR ON EUROPE! Damn that Chumley!!!" He slams his fist down on Fairway's dashboard in a fit of rage! Fairway says, "Madness." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...He does realize that the British *are* European, right?" Slag says, "Will Me Slag get smash britty people?" Jayson Redfield facepalms. "This day just keeps getting better and better..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "No!" Deadeye says, "Might I suggest that we get Powerglide away form the podium?" Bumblebee says, "... guys...” "WE WILL SPARE NO ONE! WE WILL USE EVERYTHING AT OUR DISPOSAL! SUBMARINES WILL BE DEPLOYED, BOMBER PLANES WILL BE SENT OUT, AND OUR RIVALS WILL BE ENGULFED IN THE PAINFUL AFTERMATH OF OUR NUCLEAR BOMBS!" Powerglide slams a fist on the podium repeatedly. Blaster says, "I don't believe the English would dig you jivin' on their toes, Slag." Slag says, "Me slag get him down." Indestructible tingles in anticipation, wow a human war that'll be so cool, hell maybe Soundwave would let him take part when he's not doing something important like, fighting in their war against the Autobots. After all everyone knows that there isn't enough war, ever, all those damn peacenik guys slow it all down. Bumblebee says, "Don't!" Bumblebee says, "Powerglide is an official of the British parliament! Attacking him might make the English hostile to us!" As Powerglide speaks, the tune JERUSALEM starts to patriotically play from loudspeakers. Chumley takes out another microphone. "Ah, the Prime Minister thinks that Europe is dangerous and for national security we should attack them with nuclear strikes. Of course, as monarch I must go along with HIS plan, and as a nation I hope we support HIM and HIS plan!" He leans in to Jayson. "Jayson my boy, which do you like least, Paris or Brussels?" Slag says, "Me slag tack him before, them britty people just sip brown stuff." DeLorean DMC-12 lets slip of grunt of frustration as Xabat pounds his dashboard. "Surely, Mr. Xabat, this decision of Powerglide's won't simply be /accepted/ by parliament. I'm relatively certain that this must be put to a vote." Powerglide pulls out a jar of Marmite from behind the podium and smashes it against his forehead; letting the salty insides dribble down his face. "THE FRENCH ARE OUR FIRST ENEMY! HOW DARE THEY SPEAK A LANGUAGE OTHER THAN THE QUEEN'S ENGLISH!?" Grimlock arrives! He trompatrompatromps over towards the gathering, and grunts, staring up at the goings-on. "Hey! Hey You Powerglide! Since when is you -EVEN STUPIDER?-" Jayson Redfield rubs his temples. "Being part French, I rather like Paris, but that's beside the point. Why declare war? What have either of them done to England?" He glares at Powerglide and calls him a bastard. IN FRENCH. Slag snarls as he stomps and stomps next to Grimlock. "Me Slag think smash him for own good." He says as he glares at Powerglide. Dr. Arkeville twitches. Quite a bit. That red robot, that 'Powerglide'... he doesn't look quite well. And Dr. Arkeville is, after all, a doctor. He starts to wheel slowly over to Powerglide. This is nonsense. Best to treat it at the source. Fairway says, "Something tells me that this is only going to get worse, Autobots." Chumley strokes his chin. "Yes, then we will nuke BRUSSELS first, Mr. Prime Minister!" he declares. And then he looks over to Arkeville. "Sorry Arkeville old chap, but national matters must come first!" Compton Xabat screams at the car, "YOU FOOL! There IS no Parliament, Dr. Arkeville hypnotized them all and they were DISSOLVED! Lord Chumley is effectively the Supreme Leader of the nation, as it was in medieval times! Don't you understand? He has all the resources of England at his disposal, and may do anything he wants with them!" "Wait, wait...” Bumblebee says as he comes up beside Grimlock. Grimlock is the most rational Autobot leader around! Well. In the immediate vicinity. Where the hell are you, Hot Spot! "..there's no way Peej would act this way, Grimlock! I think he's being tampered with! Uh... I hope!.. GREAT GIGAFLOPS, IS THAT DOCTOR ARKEVILLE!?!?" Bumblebee gawps as he points at the scientist wheeling to Powerglide. Coaster XO Raindance says, "I think you're going to have to take down a constitutional monarchy guys" Powerglide slams his fist on the podium yet again, this time smashing it to pieces. Powerglide isn't strong; it's just a cheap podium. He reels around when Jayson begins speaking the devil's language and glares at him as hard as he possibly can. "A /Frenchie/!? Here!? On ENGLAND'S stage!? You will die first!" He pulls out his pistol and levels it at Jayson. Dr. Arkeville mutters direly, "Oh, /of course/ national matters come first." Then, he looks up at Powerglide, smiles pleasantly, and corrects, "I am the Minister without Portfolio. You see, I have no portfolio. I am /perfect/ for the job." He pulls out a small device like a tricorder and points it at Powerglide. Jayson Redfield says, "Powerglide's just pulled a gun on me! *Again!*" Jayson Redfield pales a little as he finds himself face to face with Powerglide's gun. Again. "What's your beef with the French?" he demands. "So they speak a language other than English. Big deal. There's no harm in that! Now put that gun away, you jerk!" Combat: Dr. Arkeville runs a diagnostic check on Powerglide Bumblebee says, "... I didn't plan for it this time!" "Hey! You is. Uh. Threatening Prince guy or something. That good excuse, right!" And with that, Grimlock lunges forward, attempting to grab Powerglide's gun-arm, enveloping the weapon in his fist to make sure poor Jayson doesn't get vaporized! Also, he gets to hurt Powerglide. That's good. Bumblebee says, "I swear!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Powerglide with his GRABBO (Grab) attack! DeLorean DMC-12 scans his databanks. This was information he did not have. Being uninformed must come with being a rookie. As Powerglide aims his pistol at Jayson, Fairway growls. "This must be stopped immediately!" Jayson Redfield says, "He, uh....doesn't seem to like the fact that I can speak French." Fairway says, "If it weren't for French, there would be no English." Deadeye says, "I have to agree Fairway. I suggest a way to stun those here. I have an EMP wave in my vehicle mode that can take out electronics. But I do feel that things have gone form bad to worst...." Fairway says, "With two Dinobots present, it should surely be possible to create a diversion." As Arkeville rushes forwards, Chumley turns, pressing another jewel on his crown. The large diamond on the front flashes with light in the direction of the evil doctor. "Sorry Arkeville old chap, your usefulness is at an end. And soon, Britain shall rule the waves once more. Hip hip hurrah!" Deadeye says, "...." "Idiot! You are in the way of England's rise to total domination! It's not about the language...IT'S ABOUT THE ENTIRE CULTURE! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT WE ARE THE FUTURE?" Powerglide flexes his finger against the trigger but his entire hand is crushed in Grimlock's grip. "AGH HOLY CRAP!" Fairway says, "Deadeye, would it be possible for you to shoot that crown off of his head?" says, "In breaking news, we are hearing that the British nuclear submarine fleet is moving into the channel. Reports are coming in that missiles are being targeted at all European capitals. We wish our fleet the best of luck!" Slag growls as he leaps onto stage and bites down onto Powerglide's leg, and begins pulling. He snarls and shakes his horned head as if he is trying to rip off Powerglide's leg. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Powerglide with his Grab attack! Deadeye says, "I can try, but the odds of not hitting Lord Chumley and hurting him severely are 13,275 to one... Additionally, by attacking the current King, we would be attacking a country." Dr. Arkeville will have to evaluate the results of his scan of Powerglide later, for as the diamond flashes at him, Dr. Arkeville's image wavers and distorts. Then, it twists in on itself with a pink glow around it. It shrinks down to a pinpoint and vanishes entirely! Will the good doctor's skill at Surviving Horrible Fates save him this time? Or is the end of the evil of Dr. Arkeville? Noah Wolfe says, "He's not 'my' king. He's a smeggin faker!" Bumblebee says, "... Wait, you're British?" Noah Wolfe says, "Aye." Bumblebee says, "Huh. That is a detail I hadn't known about you until this very coincidental moment." Deadeye says, "I agree, but he is a King if nothing else by name. I suggest a secure channel that Powerglide is not on." Grimlock grungs, and neatly hoists Powerglide off the ground- out of the way of Slag's champing jaws! He grunts, and then looks back at the other Autobots while giving Powerglide a *shakeshakeshake* "You guys use empy thingie! Now!" Bumblebee lets out a sigh. "I'll just go cover Jayson!" He says as he breaks out into a stride, going after Jayson. "Jayson, look out!" Powerglide squirms and wiggles in Grimlock's death grip. He tries to claw at him with his other hand but, well, that works just as well as you'd think. "I see now...you are with the French! WAR! WAR ON THE AUTOBOTS! THEY ARE THE ENEMIES!" Noah Wolfe says, "I had an idea about how to handle this, since I've had a bit of time to get it some thought. But Red Alert never got back to me about it." Combat: Bumblebee misses Jayson Redfield with his ROBOTS LEAPING ATOP YOU MEANS PROTECTION! Or.. something sexy! (Grab) attack! Deadeye says, "To use the Human phrase, we are all ears." Nightbeat has arrived. Dr. Arkeville vanishes out of reality. Noah Wolfe says, "If someone could be so kind to encrypt this frequency first?" Deadeye says, "I have asked Mr. Wolfe." Chumley laughs as Arkeville vanishes, and his crown stops glowing. "Nice and safe now Doctor! Don't think you can stand against me! The British Empire will rise! We will do it RIGHT this time, unlike Norway!" He rubs his hands as he sees Bumblebee going for Jayson. "Oh, no you don't!" he shouts, as he reaches behind the podium to take out a disco pistol, aiming it at Bumblebee and firing Combat: Lord Chumley strikes Bumblebee with his Disco Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bumblebee's Accuracy. (Blinded) Decibel has encrypted this channel. Blaster says, "Decibel took care of it." Deadeye says, "Thank you Decibel. Should I target the crown on the head of the current King of England?" Slag snarls at lord Chumley and begins to charge at him, intending to slam him with his head, maybe impale the humie on a horn if he is lucky. A disco ball hits Bumblebee in the forehead, exposing his optics to bright reflective light! "Aaah! My eyes! I can't see!" He shrieks, holding his hand over his eyes. DeLorean DMC-12 is unable to keep his engine from revving when he sees Chumley attack Bumblebee. "Whatever you're here to do, Mr. Xabat, I hope the opportunity for you to do it arises soon. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Lord Chumley with his Grab attack! Jayson Redfield takes a step back, then turns and jumps down off the stage, where he can hide behind a random Autobot's leg. "What the--" He blinks. "Stop that, Chumley! Bumblebee's trying to help!" Deadeye says, "Additionally, Dr. Arkeville has just disappeared." King Lord Chumley isn't murdered by Slag, but he is hit, as he stumbles backwards. "Prime Minister!" he barks, tapping his crown. "Protect me from that DINOSAUR!" Porsche 959 has had half of his plating blown off of him, all his tyres are flat, his windows are broken and mostly missing, and he is driving like a maniac. Inside him, Muzzle sits at the wheel, bleeding his red Nebulan blood through some bandages. None of these things are particularly unusual, for Nightbeat. He looks like he narrowly evaded the full force of a mine. He guns it toward the gathering, grimly determined. Noah Wolfe says, "Ah, there we go. But agreed, with Powerglide having access to this frequency, any plan would go tits up quickly enough. Still, Red Alert did not sound pleased at the idea. Two wrongs don't make a right, or so he told me. Anyway, the idea was to alter the records of some British royalty who died during the Decepticon attacks on London December 25th 2009. The day I became an orphan. I'd come in with the doctored records and claim I'm the woman's long lost son. But, it's probably not the best plan to do at this point." Compton Xabat growls, "For once, I agree with you, Autobot!" And with that, he throws Fairway's door open, and stomps out across Buckingham Palace's gardens towards Chumley, with a look of real rage. He reaches inside his jacket, and reveals... a cell phone? Ah, but then he presses a button on the cell phone, and it converts into a small gun! "CHUMLEY! This is over! Resign as King or I'll blow your damn brains out!" he yells, pointing the phone-gun at Chumley's head. "And besides," Xabat sneers, "You don't have a choice! I found the Duke of Welshire--" Welshire may or may not be a real place in Britain, who the hell knows. "--hidden away in Ireland! His claim to the throne is far greater than yours! English law requires that you step down, at once! And if you don't do it voluntarily, well..." He grins evilly. "I'll just have to force a succession, won't I?" Powerglide continues to struggle with Grimlock but alas! He's just too strong! There is only one option. Powerglide holds up his half smashed jar of Marmite and begins to gouge his arm with the glass shards. It's...not very effective BUT it's the thought that counts. "I MUST PROTECT ENGLAND!" Coaster XO Raindance says, "That is /lying/, human" Bumblebee says, "Aaah! I can't se-- oh, you're an orphan? That's... a.. cool power.. I guess... but more importantly, I can't see!" Fairway says, "My charge is finally at work, gentlebots. This will either set things right or make them much more complicated." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Sometimes lying is the best option." Slag says, "Smashing is bestest option" Noah Wolfe says, "No, really? I hadn't thought of that Raindance. Of COURSE it's bloody lying you toaster. Jesus Christ...." Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR moves and takes aim on the crown of Lord Chumley and he waits as he aims as this has to count as a small weapon, barrel extends form one of his headlights and takes aim before a beam of blue energy is released for the crown of Chumley's. Fairway converts back to robot mode. Prime Minister Powerglide says, "You can never defeat England!" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "LONG LIVE THE KING!" Slag roars as he charges for the regent, not caring if he had a gun on him, he intended to try and head butt him again! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Lord Chumley with his Grab attack! Jayson Redfield says, "Powerglide, for the love of all that is holy, SHUT UP!" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "LONG LIVE KING CHUMLEY!" Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR misses Lord Chumley with its EMP Disruptor Cannon (Disruptor) attack! Prime Minister Powerglide says, "DOWN WITH FRENCHIES!" Grimlock stares at Powerglide for a few moments as the guy starts scrabbling t himself. Glass vs. Metal isn't gonna end well. "Hnnn. me Grimlock think you brain need looked at." he leans in taptaptaps at Powerglide' head- none too gently, either- though he does hmm. "HEY SLAG! No murder guy! Me Grimlock might wanna do that!" Noah Wolfe says, "So, does that mean Powerglide isn't an Autobot anymore?" Chumley laughs evilly, in that sort of way. "So Xabat, you are double-crossing my double-cross after you double-crossed me because I double-crossed you? Well, I will sort out Welshire! And if you care about the heirs to the throne so badly, you can JOIN THEM!" He taps his crown again, and the diamond at the front glows, shooting a beam at the human terrorist. Prime Minister Powerglide says, "KILL ALL FRENCHIES!" Porsche 959 transforms, footfalls despite how many heavy, important components the detective is missing, and he points a finger at Compton Xabat, screaming, "For Alpha Trion's sake, you led me into a minefield, you little creep!" That is the important thing he had to say. He'll deal with the rest of the mayhem later. The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Deadeye says, "I do suggest that we notify the EU about the subs of the British. This could start a new World War." Penumbra says, "Congratulations, Powerglide. You just qualified for Decepticon allegiance." Indestructible can hear all the action kicking off and really really really wants to get involved, because it'll be so much fun with humans and bots wailing on each other. Unfortunately Soundwave ordered him to just find out what was going on, maybe it's a restraint exercise or something and Frenzy really doesn't like to disappoint his boss. Noah Wolfe says, "I doubt it, this is bad comedy, but nothing to go war over." Noah Wolfe says, "Granted, countries have gone to war over less." Fairway says, "Certainly, Chumley could be forcibly relieved of his power by a coalition of European leaders." "DON'T TOUCH ME, FOREIGNER!" Powerglide hisses as he's poked repeatedly in the head; all sorts of wires coming loose inside. Deadeye says, "We must keep all the possibilities open Mr. Wolfe." Bumblebee says, "I think Peej is being mind-controlled!" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "SCREW YOU, FRENCHIE!" Bumblebee says, "... I hope!" Nightbeat says, "...is Powerglide unwell? Like, more so than usual?" Prime Minister Powerglide says, "ENGLAND RULES!" Deadeye says, "I believe that the crown of Lord Chumley's is the route cause of it." Noah Wolfe says, "He needs to be ventilated." Prime Minister Powerglide says, "DOWN WITH FRANCE!" Fairway says, "I concur." Blaster says, "Well, if he's being mind controlled, then perhaps we should lock him out of the frequency so he doesn't feed the 'enemy' information?" Bumblebee says, "...The enemy is not Britain!" Blaster says, "Ya dig?" Nightbeat says, "Get on that, Blaster." Prime Minister Powerglide says, "THE FRENCH ARE THE ENEMY!" Deadeye says, "I agree with Nightbeat." Prime Minister Powerglide says, "THE FRENCH AND THE AUTOBOTS TRYING TO STOP ENGLAND'S REIGN!" Jayson Redfield says, "We are *not*!" Blaster says, "Done" Noah Wolfe says, "You know, considering who's running France right now, he does make a bit of sense. Sorta..." Bumblebee stumbles around, clutching at his overloaded optical sensors. "Me Slag murder him or murder him Powerglide!" Slag growls as he bellows to Grimlock. "You Grimlock let me Slag murder him Powerglide, you murder humie!" He bellows. Noah Wolfe says, "No offense Jayson." Powerglide chortles. "I can never die! I am PRIME MINISTER! I AM IMMORTAL!" Jayson Redfield groans. Chumley ducks, clutching his crown as Deadeye shoots at him. He unveils what looks to be a bottle of Salad Cream from his robes, and hurls it at the Autobot. "Prime Minister, ignore that one and protect me!" he roars. "England prevails!" Combat: Lord Chumley misses Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR with his Salad Cream Grenades attack! Grimlock hmmms, and keeps on shaking Powerglide- that's pretty much the extent of his technical knowledge. "Me Grimlock think you been brane-washed." pause. "...maybe you get you brain dirty again?" Blaster says, "Redfield, You're groovy. The rest of France isn't so chill." Noah Wolfe says, "Oh, one more thing. Should I start calling you Prince Redfield now?" Compton Xabat sneers over at Nightbeat as he stomps over towards him. "Led you into one? Oh, please! It isn't my fault you can't watch where you're stepping!" Xabat says, smirking, although he totally did lead Nightbeat into a trap. Alas, he's so busy mocking the Autobot that he fails to notice Lord Chumley turning the beam on *him,* and, as with Arkeville, Xabat appears to be distorted by the beam, before shrinking down until there is nothing left! Jayson Redfield says, "...No. You shouldn't." Noah Wolfe says, "Good, wasn't about to." Slag says, "Him Powerglide say he no die! Me Slag think should smash and see." Powerglide would go and help Chumley except he is being man-handled by Grimlock. And not in the sexy way! "My brain is perfect! It's the envy of every Autobot!" Jayson Redfield says, "I have no idea why Chumley's obsessed with me. Either way, this whole 'prince' thing is a bunch of BS." Slag growls as he chases after Chumley once more, this time, aiming a nose horn right for the human's rump! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Lord Chumley with his Grab attack! Keeper speaks up, his Terran vocal education originating from France. "Do not judge a people by the government they are born into." Fairway moves toward the stage, pressing his way through throngs of gaping onlookers. He circles around behind it, and after a bit of struggle he manages to come up onstage behind Chumley and Powerglide. He hopes that the chaos onstage will be enough to distract Chumley so that he can grab the false monarch. Combat: Fairway misses Lord Chumley with his Grab attack! Jayson Redfield is caught in the middle of pure chaos. He stands in the center of it all, looking absolutely traumatized. "This is insane," he says quietly. "It's *insane*! What the hell is this going to accomplish?! I'm sick of this talk of war and the fact that Powerglide is just a goddamn idiot!" Now he looks like he's about to lose it. "YOU!" he snaps at Chumley. "Stop this madness!" "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Powerglide hollers, kicking his legs in Jayson's general direction. Grimlock says, "Oooh! You Blaster jam signals for England guys so them no can shoot missiles!" Nightbeat watches in disbelief as the annoying terrorist goes poof. The detective now points a finger at King Lord Chumley and growls, "You! Your royal heiny-ness, that was /my/ insane terrorist to make go poof! You won't get away with this!" Chumley backs away from Slag as the Dinobot keeps charging him, ducking away from Fairway too, as he fires off bolos from his weapon, trying to slow the Autobots down. "This isn't madness my lad!" he shouts. "I stopped Xabat and Arkeville! They thought they could use me, but I used them! Rule Britannia!" Blaster says, "They Shooting missiles?" Combat: Lord Chumley strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Bolo Gun Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mecha-Triceratops 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Lord Chumley strikes Fairway with his Bolo Gun Area attack! Combat: Lord Chumley (Lord Chumley) used "Bolo Gun": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. And then, as if things haven't gotten crazy enough, guess who charges out of Buckingham Palace right now, wearing a yellow sundress and carrying an M-249 SAW? Yes, it's... Jane Gleide! "Get away from the Prime Minister!!!" she wails. "I love him!" And she does what every crazy woman would in this situation--she starts spraying bullets ineffectually in every direction! Fairway says, "Do you think your EMP would work on Chumley's crown? Surely it's electrical." Coaster XO Raindance says, "Can you EMP a crown?" Nightbeat says, "Try it!" "Me Grimlock think him Jayson right." he says, and then rattlerattlerattles Powerglide a bit- and then he gets peppered with a barrage of SAW bullets. This...doesn't seem to faze him. "Oh my God...” Powerglide begins to squirm and kick even more now. "JANE! JANE! I LOOOOVEEE YOOOUUUU! HELP!" Combat: Powerglide strikes Jayson Redfield with his FUTILE FLAILING (Kick) attack! Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR moves as the shot misses and he thinks as he begins to move some more and as he moves, the Salad Cream misses him and he begins to transform, allowing him to get a better aim. The form of the Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR that has been modified, shakes and begins to reconfigure into a robot as the head lifts out of the engine compartment. Combat: Deadeye takes extra time to aim its next attack on Lord Chumley. Slag growls as he gets hit by Bolos along his legs. He snarls as he then goes to shoot some smaller flames at the human's crown, hoping to melt some of it! Combat: Slag sets his defense level to Fearless. Deadeye says, "It might, but it will affect everything in the area (OOC: Area attack)" Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Lord Chumley with his small burst of fire! (Disruptor) attack! Grimlock says, "HURRY UP AND DO STUFF!" Fairway is hit by Chumley's attack and struggles to remove the bolo from one of his wrists. He catches sight of Deadeye and ducks down, prepared to take the EMP hit. Deadeye says, "I will EMP the crown." Jayson Redfield is still hurting from last night's fight. The kick hurts, too. A lot. It knocks him onto his back, and he groans as he tries to sit up. "Dammit...I think I bruised something..." He staggers to his feet, reaches into his jacket, and pulls out his gun, which he points at Chumley. "Stop it. Now," he commands coldly. Grimlock grrhs, and as Powerglide kicks Jayson, Grimlock makes it a point to smack the guy around a bit. "STOP BEING STUPID." a pause. "And stop being Powerglide! Nobody like you!" Noah Wolfe is hiding behind a row of seats for guests, dignitaries, and press. Assuming it's there. Of course it is for the crowning of a new king. Noah, in his EDC dress uniform, isn't about to get it wrinkly and dirty. But, he does like the chaos and peeks his head over the edge of the chairs before one of the crazy ladies bullet rounds ricochets off the chair he's behind. Combat: Grimlock strikes Powerglide with his Slap! (Punch) attack! "Nooo!" cries Chumley as Jayson is kicked. "Prime Minister!" he barks, pressing one of the jewels on his crown. "Do NOT hit the Prince! I want you to KILL all the Autobots!" He then turns to Jayson, who has distracted him from Deadeye and Fairway. "Jayson... my boy!" He raises his hands slowly, walking towards the lad. "I did this for YOU Jayson, all for you. A future for you and your country! We need to rule the world, as Britain once did!" Deadeye gets his aim, and than transforms again as the EM Pulse is in his vehicle mode. Once he is in his vehicle mode, the blue ground effect lights glow and once they are bright, like looking into the headlight of a car, a blue wave of energy goes off, directed at Chumley and Powerglide. The robot begins to change and tarts to transform into a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR that is black with smoke grey racing stripes that has been modified, with bigger rear wheels, spokeless wheels, big rear wing, dual side exhusts, deep chin spoiler and mesh grille with blue ground effect lighting. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jane Gleide shrieks, running right up to Grimlock's ankle and firing bullets at it at almost point-blank range. Her banshee-like screams can be heard even over the raucous din of her SAW's machine gun fire. Probably to little effect, though. Jayson Redfield keeps his gun leveled at Chumley. Luckily Jane's bullets have missed him. That could have hurt. "You don't get it, do you? I never wanted any of this. I'm not even British. I never wanted to be a prince, and I never wanted anything to do with you. What do you think you're accomplishing?" Combat: Noah Wolfe has created a bomb: "Thermal Grenades"! Noah Wolfe takes Thermal Grenades. Powerglide is smacked around like an ugly puppy but instead of being defeated, he stays determined! Maybe it's because of Jane's UNDYING love. Or maybe it's Chumley's magic crown. Whatever the reason, he begins to punch Grimlock on the arm as hard as he can (which isn't a lot) Combat: Powerglide strikes Grimlock with his More futile flailing! (Punch) attack! Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR strikes Mecha-Triceratops with its EM Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecha-Triceratops 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR misses Lord Chumley with its EM Pulse Area attack! Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR misses Fairway with its EM Pulse Area attack! Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR (Deadeye) used "EM Pulse": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Grimlock groans, and endures both Powerglide's assault and Jane Gleide's barrage...finally attempting to just bend down and pick up the girl in turn. "Hnf! Me Grimlock say you guys play kissy face later!" Slag growls as the flames miss and he is now so mad, he was going to roast the humie totally but before he could breathe out fire, SOMEONE's EMP hits him and he is knocked out, at least offline for a small bit. Chumley keeps walking towards Jayson slowly, hands in the air. "No-one asks for responsibility my boy, destiny is thrust upon you. I had to make you realise your destiny, to make you great. You may not want it, but it IS yours! Soon, when Europe is devastated and I rule over all, then you will realise it was all for a good cause!" He ducks suddenly as Deadeye's EMP narrowly misses him. "Please Jayson, join me!" Grimlock says, "OOoh! Jayson! Tell him no and kick him in head!" "Like hell I'll join you," Jayson snaps. "You're insane! You put me under mind control and made me try to kill Spike! What makes you think I'd join *you* of all people?" Fairway finally breaks the stubborn bolo string and stands up just as Deadeye fires his EMP shot. He is as relieved to find himself still operational as he is disappointed to see the crown unaffected by the electro-magnetic pulse. He stands up and attempts to grab and restrain Powerglide, though he feels that he is in little danger of being killed by the small Autobot. "Hold still, friend Powerglide!" If the mechanical engineer can get Powerglide down, there's a chance he may be able to take him offline and remove him from Chumley's power." Combat: Fairway misses Powerglide with his Grab attack! Deadeye looks as he hits Slag, "I will apologize to him later," he states as he thinks and transforms as he pulls out a small pistol and aims on the crown before he fires. The form of the Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR that has been modified, shakes and begins to reconfigure into a robot as the head lifts out of the engine compartment. Combat: Deadeye takes extra time to aim its next attack on Lord Chumley. Jane Gleide shrieks as she is seized by the back of her dress, legs wiggling around. She doesn't let her predicament stop her from shooting things, though. On the other hand, she's not actually AIMING at anything, and so she sends bullets in every direction, including, possibly, at Powerglide! "Well..." Lord Chumley pauses. "Everyone deserves a second chance, lad. You'll understand soon, this is patriotism." And then, louder, "Prime Minister, ORDER THE MISSILE LAUNCH!" Nightbeat says, "Don't do it, Powerglide!" Fairway says, "Resist him, Powerglide! You're an Autobot!" Grimlock blinks at that- and he lets go of Powerglide's hand! ...only to immediately make a grab at Powerglide's head- like some sort of flippy cocktail bartender- only this time, his real goal is to prevent anything coming OUT of Powerglide's mouth. Namely: words. Combat: Grimlock misses Powerglide with his GRABBO (Grab) attack! Nightbeat says, "Think of... think of the smokin' hot babes that could get blown up!" Deadeye looks as he gets an aim on the crown, "Target locked, firing," he says simply over the radio as he pulls the trigger. Combat: Deadeye misses Lord Chumley with its EMP Disruptor Cannon (Disruptor) attack! "NO!" With that cry, Jayson does the unthinkable. He pulls the trigger. Normally, he could not bring himself to do such a thing, despite it being in his job description, but he is desperate, and panicked... Combat: Jayson Redfield strikes Lord Chumley with his Mark XIX Desert Eagle (Pistol) attack! Powerglide hits the ground with a crack (Grimlock is pretty tall). "Ugggh.....Ooohhh....Gaah...." He rolls over onto his side and pushes himself up onto his feet. "Heheheh...And now...England will rule!" Powerglide pulls out a walkie talkie. Fairway dives forward and attempts to knock the walkie-talkie out of Powerglide's hand. Combat: Fairway strikes Powerglide with his Grab attack! Grimlock drops Powerglide! and...doesn't catch him. "Oops." he grumbles- and then looks over to the crazed, gun-toting woman in his other hand. "Uh. You tell him not to 'splode stuff! Cuz. Uh. Um..." Grimlock thinks for a few long, long moments. "If France a-splode, where you go on Honeymoons?" Jane Gleide manages to escape Grimlock by slipping out of her own dress! But fortunately, the fragile minds of impressionable children are somewhat spared having to look upon the naked body of a hot young woman, because Jane was wearing skin tight, Rob Liefield-esque combat suit right under it! She rushes up to Powerglide's head, hugging it as she coos, "Do it, Powerglide! Let's burn the world into ashes together, and then we can be together forever!" Chumley laughs as Deadeye misses him. "You can't strike the king!" he roars. "You can't..." and then Jayson shoots him in the chest! Chumley looks down, shocked, as he sees blood welling up. "You... you...!" he gasps in shock. "Jayson my boy... I did it... for you!" And then Chumley keels over, collapsing, his crown rolling off his head and towards Jayson! "Hey! I was using that, you jerk!" Powerglide hisses as his walkie-talkie is knocked away. Then Jane starts hugging him and telling him to do evil things. "Duhduhduhduduh.....YOU'RE HOT." Nightbeat isn't too well, courtesy of that minefield. He wobbles, his vision blurring and flickering into black-and-white, high-contrast. Bang. Did... did someone just get shot? Grimlock uuuuhs, and stares at Powerglide. "Am him back to normal now?" Bet Chumley wishes he had DOCTOR around, now! Deadeye looks and blinks, "Uh oh" he says simply as he sees Powerglide and walks over to him, a rifle forming in his hand as it pops out of his arm, "Do not move please," he says simply. "I must detain the both of you for what has occurred," he says simply as he looks. "Please lower your weapons and surrender," he adds. Noah Wolfe peeks back over his chair. He really should do something about this. It's so much drama though, Noah isn't about to get in the way. He watches Chumley go down and thinks he should scoop up the crown. But to be king? Not his style. Besides, Noah is thinking he'd get in trouble if he moved. So he's frozen in place behind the chair. Powerglide is greeted with a rifle pointed at him. "Woah!" He holds his hands up in the air. "Why all the hostility, man? I was just makin' a speech...” Bumblebee stares as his vision slowly returns. "...it's JANE GLEIDE!" he shouts aloud. "Don't just stand there, we need to separate her from Peej!" He runs after the pair of Powerglide and Jane Gleide, smashing into Deadeye's held-out rifle in the process. Chumley is on the ground, bleeding profusely and badly hurt. But he is still alive, and he slowly drags his way towards the fallen crown! Fairway looks from the fallen usurper, to the walkie-talkie, to Powerglide. Then he looks at the crown. Without a second thought, he lifts his foot and attempts to stomp it into shards. Jayson Redfield stares in horror, slowly lowering the gun. "What did I just *do*?" he manages to gasp out. "I...I *shot* him!* Without another word, he kneels down to pick up the crown that has rolled to his feet. He is gripped by a cold terror. What will happen now? Deadeye looks as an audio recording of Powerglide is heard coming from his speakers: "Ahem. Yes... People of England! I have come to a decision regarding my position. This...This is hard for me to say but...” Suddenly, Powerglide stops talking. He just stands there for a few seconds, seemingly in a daze. When he finally starts again, he seems different. Strange.....r than usual. "People of England....Today I come to you with an important announcement....Today we stand up to the other countries. Today we pave our way to victory. We have sat idle for too long! Our neighbors have taken advantage of us AND TODAY WE END THAT! I, POWERGLIDE, PRIME MINISTER OF ENGLAND DECLARE WAR ON EUROPE!" Jane Gleide's nails scrape against Powerglide's head hard enough to take off the paint. SKREEEEEEE! "Do it Powerglide... we'll be the last two people in the world... and then we'll be buried together in the nuclear ash.... DOOO IIIIIT...." Nightbeat finally moves. And it is to try to grab Fairway, shouting, "Hey, don't step on Jayson!" Jayson Redfield says, "I shot him...I *shot* him!" Combat: Nightbeat misses Fairway with his Grab attack! Combat: Nightbeat (Nightbeat) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Grimlock says, "Hnn. Him still moving." Grimlock says, "Shoot him 'gain." Deadeye says, "We need a medical evac at the Palace in London, and a transport ready to take Powerglide and Jane Gleide into ..." loud clank is heard as Bee runs into him. Fairway says, "I know naught of human physiology. We should get him to a doctor . . . and then to a prison." Bumblebee says, "Don't do it!" Bumblebee says, "You're not a murderer!" Jayson Redfield shakes his head and throws the crown back to the ground. He steps back. "Crush it," he says simply. Noah watches as Jayson takes the crown. Well, better than Chumley at least. He pumps a fist into the air, "All hail Jayson Redfield, KING OF ENGLAND AND THE COMMONWEALTH! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Deadeye says, "We also need to take the crown and analyze it. Two humans have disappeared due to it." Bumblebee says, "If you kill Chumley, it will change you. It will make you the very thing you despise." Noah Wolfe stops..."Or not..." "Wow, you record everything? Weird." Powerglide hmms as Jane goes nuts in his audios and tempts him like the serpent if Biblical lore. "I...I..." Nightbeat says, "I wonder if some of the heirs are trapped inside that piece of jewellery..." Grimlock says, "It make him King?" "PEEJ!" Bumblebee shouts, trying to slap him across the face and give him a proper shake. "SNAP OUT OF IT! JANE GLEIDE IS GOING TO GET YOU KILLED! COME BACK TO ME, BUDDY!!" Deadeye says, "Possibly destroying it will be the wrong thing to do." Combat: Bumblebee sets his defense level to Fearless. Jayson Redfield just kind of glares at Noah. Jayson goes for the crown but Fairway gets there first. The crown of England shatters into shards. The jewel inset into the front shatters too, sparking somewhat. And at that second, crackling energy pours out, and people start appearing. Slowly at first, then with a subspace crackle, more and more quickly, all around, the missing heirs to the throne appear. And finally, the previous King himself, King William IV, staggering around and looking quite confused! The moment the crown is crushed, the medal on Powerglide's chest EXPLODES Deadeye looks as his rifle is knocked out of the way and a second gun, a pistol is pulls with his other hand, but he says nothing. Combat: Bumblebee misses Powerglide with his I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends (Grab) attack! Deadeye says, "Mr. Wolfe, I think you should take Jayson to someplace safe." Nightbeat says, "...well, that worked better than I would have expected." Jane Gleide pulls out a radio from one of her many Liefield-esque pouches, holding it up helpfully for him. "Here, you can still call the missile base, Powerglide! Do it! Do it for me! Don't listen to that yellow fool!" But then the medallion explodes, and Jane shrieks as she is momentarily blinded by it. Jayson Redfield says, "I *shot* him...I shot Chumley!" Bumblebee is, too, blinded by the exploding medallion. "OH NOT AGAIN," he whimpers. Nightbeat says, "Look, the real King is back!" Powerglide's medal explodes, taking a chunk of his chest out with it. "Gah! What the crap!? WAIT! JANE, BABY!" And then Bumblebee suffers the same fate. "WAIT! BEE! Oh man, what a party this turned out to be...” Fairway stands still, the crown under his foot. He doesn't look at Powerglide, though he hears the medal explode. "He isn't dead, Sergeant." Finally Fairway moves to help the damaged Nightbeat to his feet. "You've done the right thing. Now we can begin to restore order." Noah Wolfe closes his mouth, which has been hanging open since the missing heirs came back. Subspace? Isn't that a bad place to be for a human? Noah just...stares. Then walks around his chair towards Jayson. "Are you ok?" "CALL THE MISSILE BASE!" Jane wails, though she's blinded at the moment, and can't tell that she's holding the radio up to Bumblebee. Grimlock stares a bit as the proper royalty arrives, and grunts. "Uuuuh. So it over then? Me Grimlock glad it over. Him Chumpy am bad king." Nightbeat accepts Fairway's help up and shakily moves over toward the missing royals to try to put himself between them and the fight - wouldn't do for them to get shot after all this! What's a few a more bullets? Jayson Redfield shakes his head. "I don't know, Noah. I just *shot* someone." Monstereo says, "Simba?" Jayson Redfield says, "Not the freakin' Lion King, Monstereo!" "D'ahh..." Bumblebee whimpers as his optical sensors recalibrate again. Jane Gleide is holding the radio up to him, and he tilts his head down. "Lady!!" he shouts out. "It took me getting captured on the planet Pz-Zazz to realize an important truth about space!" The Greatest Autobot Ever (second only to Powerglide), reaches over to snatch the radio out of Jane Gleide's hand and crush it with his mediocre robot strength. More terrible than mediocre. "Women are crazy!" Dr. Arkeville appears, looking rather... curious, actually. He rubs his chin, "A dimensional trap centered on a focusing jewel. /Fascinating/." And then he burns rubber wheeling out of the area as fast as he can, shedding not a single tear for poor Chumley down on the floor there. Serves him right for trapping Dr. Arkeville in a crown with a bunch of royals and Compton Xabat! Noah Wolfe shrugs, "So? You shoot Decepticons all the time. Death is kind of part and parcel of this job." He looks down at Chumley, wondering if the guy is still alive. "And you're a sniper..." he pokes Jayson in the head, "...smeg head. You're 'trained' to shoot people." Chumley is still now as paramedics and guards surround him. The various royals start to mill about, rubbing their heads. "I say" mutters the /real/ King as he leans against Nightbeat's leg. "What are all these people doing on my lawn?" Compton Xabat suddenly materializes over a bush, which he lands in with the snap of various branches and an "OOF!" With great effort, Xabat pulls himself out of the bush, grunting in frustration as each branch tears at him and his clothing, and finally emerges from it, torn and covered in leaves. He looks behind himself at the Autobots, snarls, and then runs off into London. "You'll pay for that Chumley!" he hisses. Monstereo says, "Elvis?" Powerglide just stares at Bumblebee as he takes out the walkie talkie with the force a proud minibot has. He turns to Jane, "Well, at least we can still hook up, right?" Jayson Redfield stares at Noah. "But I've never shot a human before. It just...never came up." He sighs. "I guess there was no other way, though." Jane Gleide regains her vision just in time to see her radio get crushed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she wails, and by coincidence she says that just as Powerglide asks her if they can hook up. "You better capture her, Peej." Bumblebee advises his red friend. "Otherwise this guy," he motions over his shoulder at Deadeye. "Will keep pointing guns that he can't seem to aim properly at you!" "W-what!? Why not!? We're perfect together!" Powerglide whines. "I mean, I'm hot..you're hot..." Noah Wolfe hurms, "Could have shot him in the head?" He smirks, "Still can, you know. He's a bastard and 'I' wouldn't shed a tear for someone putting him down." He shrugs, "Just sayin mate." Then calls out, "WOULD SOMEONE SHUT THAT WOMAN UP?!" Nightbeat hobbles over to Powerglide and pulls out a tiny pair of handcuffs, holding them out to the red Minibot. He suggests, "Book her, Powerglide." Bumblebee's optics flicker. "I thought being an orphan was that guy's power. Not yelling at people. Huh." Deadeye looks, "I think, it is more to the point that he did not want to shoot him Mr. Wolfe," he says to him as he approaches them, his weapons refolding back into his arms. "IF you would like Mr. Redfield, we can leave the Palace," he states as he transforms into his vehicle mode. The robot begins to change and tarts to transform into a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR that is black with smoke grey racing stripes that has been modified, with bigger rear wheels, spokeless wheels, big rear wing, dual side exhausts, deep chin spoiler and mesh grille with blue ground effect lighting. Jane Gleide continues to wail, "NOOOOOO!" and doesn't actually hear what Powerglide is saying. Nay, she is too focused on the crushed radio, and her crushed dreams. Fairway kneels to see to Chumley. He then looks out at the crowd, at the Autobots on the stage, and at Jayson. He feels that there is little he can say to the Sergeant that his fellow human, Noah, could not. Perhaps it is best to let the humans commiserate for now. "I can get this man to a hospital if there's a local in the crowd who can tell me how to get there. If he loses much more fluid he will be very difficult to repair." Deadeye comments, "An orphan is someone without a family, or who has lost their parents due to an incident, like a battle." Jayson Redfield finally slips the gun back into his jacket. "Not just yet, Deadeye. Noah...I have to ask you something. Would you really accept me as King of England?" Not that he *wants* that--he's just curious. Powerglide grabs Jane and shakes her around, "BABY! ASTOP YELLIN'! I'M TRYIN' TO TALK TO YA!" Nightbeat shoves the handcuffs at him but he just keeps shaking her. "SHUT UP, DAMNIT." One of the palace guards steps up to Fairway. "I've got a map old chap, let’s get this guy to hospital. Under armed guard, of course!" Deadeye says, "I have a tranq dart that I can use to silence her." Bumblebee says, "I think you've done enough shooting today." Deadeye says, "True." Nightbeat continues to hold the handcuffs out at Powerglide, and he repeats, "Powerglide, you have to put the handcuffs on her and take her to jail. Just think, you'll be able to visit her, and she'll never be able to leave!" Fairway nods. "Very good, sir. Feel free to take the wheel." He transforms and opens his gullwing doors. Fairway drops into DeLorean mode. Bumblebee sighs. "He must've graduated from the same shooting gallery as Misfire!" Noah Wolfe smirks, "I don't know...tough call. At the time, you were far better than having that old guy as king. But..." he looks at all the confused royalty, "...one I don't have to worry about now." Jayson Redfield rubs the back of his neck. "D'you think I'll get in trouble for shooting that so-called king?" Indestructible is somewhat upset as the chance of maybe a global war starts to evaporate as sanity starts to return, on the plus side though at least the pocket he was hiding in didn't get stepped on. Frenzy makes a note to only temporarily deafen the guy when he gets home, there's always a reward for good staying the hell outta the way. Noah Wolfe shrugs, "You saved the country, I doubt it." "Ugh fine!" Powerglide takes the cuffs and slaps them on Jane. "Great! Now we can have a serious discussion about our relationship!" Jayson Redfield smiles. "Thanks, Noah." Bumblebee sighs in relief. "This is going to be a long day, Cap'n," he tells Nightbeat. Deadeye speaks, "I have to agree, and I think Bumblebee should make the report about this," he states to them. Nightbeat tries to clap Powerglide on the shoulder in an encouraging way, and he says, "Good call, Powerglide. You're doing the right thing." He looks over at Bumblebee, grimaces, and nods. "It's been a long day. This is just nuts, now." Jane Gleide yells, "NOOO-BLAGHLEBLAGHLEBLAGHLE!!!" as she is shaken violently. Fortunately, she is used to this sort of thing. Bumblebee nods. "Sure. I'll make the report." Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR sits as his doors open, Lambo style, "I will stay with Mr. Redfield and Mr. Wolfe and keep an eye on them," he states to those here. Jane Gleide then looks down at the handcuffs on her wrists, then grins up at Powerglide. "Mmm, what did you have in mind? Nightbeat tilts his head to the side and thinks, /That Bumblebee... always so eager to write reports. Something just isn't right about the boy. And someday, I'll get to the bottom of it. Hopefully a day when I haven't walked into a minefield as a wake-up call./ But what he says is, "Yeah. You do that, Bumblebee." And he nods his head again, weary. "I think we should go on a fancy date and talk about why everyone else sucks," Powerglide nods. "Like Slag! Or Slingshot!" DeLorean DMC-12 revs his engine as the guard climbs into the driver's seat. The gullwing doors swing closed. "Fellow Autobots, I'm taking the erstwhile King of England to a medical facility. Well done, today." With that, he pulls away, followed by an escort of armed English servicemen. Bumblebee puts his hand over his face. "Heeeeeeeere we go again!" As the credits begin to roll, Nena's 99 Luftbalons is played against the darkness... TRANSFORMERS Starring Matt Marshall as.... LORD CHUMLEY Ari Plunger as... POWERGLIDE Foxfire as.... JAYSON REDFIELD Sean Connery as... RANDOM UNCORRUPTED SPACE COP DJ Qualls as....NOAH WOLFE Nightbeat as Dr. ARKEVILLE Dr. Arkeville as NIGHTBEAT Freddy Binkles as... COMPTON XABAT Val Kilmer as... Deadeye Dean Martin as.... Fairway ------------------------------------------------------------ ' Epilogue' Talazia Keldahoff says, "Somehow I'm not surprised." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Hm?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Xabat was the mastermind behind this. We should've shot him while we had the chance." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Actually...and I hate to say it...but I don't think Xabat had much to do with it at all." Fairway says, "Quite right, Sergeant. Mr. Xabat was as much a victim as Arkeville." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Uh-huh." Private Noah Wolfe says, "He was trapped in there with the rest of the royalty. He might have started the plan and Chumley double crossed him though." Talazia Keldahoff says, "so Xabat's not entirely innocent." Fairway says, "I will concede that point, friend." Richard Rimmer says, "I guess it is politically easier to just blame /terrorists/" Monstereo says, "I wish I was the mastermind behind something sometime. It sounds like an interesting job. Professional mastermind." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Shouldn't Chumley classify as a terrorist?" Fairway says, "Surely he must." Richard Rimmer says, "Royalty can't be terrorists Jayson." Daniel Witwicky says, "Sorry I'm jumping into the conversation without hearing anything, but hell yeah, he's a terrorist." Private Noah Wolfe says, "He's not royalty...is he?" Daniel Witwicky says, "A royal pain in the..." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Yeah, he's about as royal as I am." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "He once told me that he technically *is* royalty..." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Technically?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Let's see...about the 144th in line to the throne? Something like that." Fairway says, "He is a lord, yes?" Private Noah Wolfe says, "I think that's a title he gave himself..." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Dork Lord." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Dork Lord of the Sick." Sergeant Jayson Redfield snickers. Fairway says, "Hmm. This must refer to some human phenomenon I've yet to encounter." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Well, at least you don't have to call him father now. That's a good thing Jayson." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "I never wanted to call him 'father' anyway." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Heh, I don't blame you." Richard Rimmer says, "Well, with any luck he'll be dead soon and God can sort him out." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Grandfather maybe." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Y-yeah..." Richard Rimmer says, "Well, with one bullet you stopped a nuclear war Jayson, be proud" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "I guess..." Fairway says, "You acted valorously, Sergeant." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "You think so...?" Private Noah Wolfe says, "Would you have preferred the alternative?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Heh. Yeah. Good job, Jayse." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Hell, I wish I had your courage. I don't think I would have pulled the trigger." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "I didn't want to pull the trigger. It was kind of an impulse." Talazia Keldahoff says, "I'd have been aiming for Chumley." Fairway says, "You have not sacrificed your morals in any wise. I assert that you actually did the /most/ moral thing." Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Rue Britannia